L'amour fini toujours par vous rattrapper
by DensiandNeric
Summary: Deeks et kensi se rencontre quand ils ont 15 ans. Après s'être perdu de vue pendant des années, ils se retrouvent au NCIS. Deeks veut avouer ses sentiments à Kensi mais une surprise l'attend... Mon résumé est pourri, j'ai jamais été douée pour faire des résumés mais l'histoire est mieux. PS: Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Chapter 1

La rentrée de classes... C'était le jour que Kensi redoutait le plus chaque année. Elle se levait avec la boule au ventre et ne pouvait rien avaler. Aujourd'hui encore, elle se réveilla à 5H30 et ne put se rendormir. Elle souffla un grand coup pour essayer de calmer les douleurs que le stress lui causait et elle se leva. Elle alluma la lumière de sa chambre et s'approcha de son grand miroir. Elle pris sa brosse à cheveux et entrepris de coiffer ses longues boucles brunes et fredonnant. Elle se maquilla légèrement et enfila un jean, un pull et des baskets. Après s'être préparée, elle sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine. Son père était encore là, dans son uniforme de l'armée assis à table avec un café et un journal.

-Coucou papa.  
-Salut princesse, bien dormi?  
-J'ai encore fait des cauchemars...  
-Tout va bien se passer ne t'en fait pas. Assied toi, je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuné.  
-Nan c'est bon j'ai pas faim...  
-Kensi il faut que tu mange quelque chose, j'ai pas envi que tu refasse un malaise comme l'année dernière.  
-Je peut pas, j'suis trop stressée...

Le militaire la regarda tendrement avec un petit sourire en coin. Il se leva, posa sa tasse dans l'évier et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, suivi de sa fille.

-Je dois aller travailler, ne soit pas en retard et n'oublie pas l'argent pour ton déjeune. Je rentrerai tard donc tu te fera à dîner d'accord?  
-Oui.

L'homme déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

-Bon j'y vais, je t'aime princesse.  
-Bonne journée, je t'aime aussi.

Kensi sourit nerveusement et la porte se referma sur Donald Blye. Le silence qui suivit son départ dura plusieurs minutes. Le couloir était plongé dans le noir et l'angoisse de la brune grandissait à chaque secondes. Elle retourna dans la cuisine et se prépara une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'elle bu à contre cœur. Il était maintenant 6H53 et son bus arrivait à 7H30. En sachant que l'arrêt de bus était à au moins 25 minutes de chez elle, elle décida de partir maintenant. Elle vérifia encore une fois son sac pour être sure de n'avoir rien oublié et pris la route. Elle mis ses écouteurs et écouta sa musique préférée : ~I Feel Bad de Rascal Flatts. C'était celle qu'elle écoutait pour se donner du courage. Elle arriva en même temps que le bus, monta dedans et s'assit au fond. 50 places donc 50 ados qui discutaient bruillamant en riant. C'est pour sa qu'elle détestait prendre le bus, trop de bruit, de bazar. Quand le véhicule s'arrêta devant son collège, elle se pressa d'en descendre et entra dans la cour de l'établissement. Ici, c'était encore pire vu qu'il y avait au moins 10 fois plus d'élèves. Elle se mis immédiatement à chercher sa meilleure amie, Sofya. Elle la trouva près de la cafétéria, en grande conversation avec Angelina. "Quelle salope celle là!" pensa la brune en avançant vers sa meilleure amie. Angelina était une fille de riche, blondasse et pourrie gâtée.. Elle était la personne que Kensi détestait le plus au monde. Depuis qu'elles étaient au collège, elles se faisaient la guerre.

-Tient, Kensi !  
-Angelina. Je te dirait bien que c'est un plaisir de te revoir mais... Je mentirai ...  
-Oh ne t'en fait pas, sa ne me réjouis pas non plus de te revoir. Mais dit moi, tu t'es mis sur ton 31 aujourd'hui, tu les as achetés où tes sacs poubelle de soirée?  
-Pourquoi? Tu veut les mêmes? T'en aura besoin quand t'aura fini clocharde pour te tenir chaud la nuit. Ha oui, j'oubliais, t'aura déjà tes clients pour sa.  
-Quoi?  
-Bah oui, vu que tu va finir prostituée... Ou pute si tu préfère.  
-Retire tout de suite se que tu viens de dire sinon tu va le regretter Blye !  
-Oh et qu'est ce que tu va faire? Appeler ton papa chéri à la rescousse?  
-Tu va as t'en sortir comme sa !

Angelina gifla Kensi qui répliqua en l'attrapant et en la jetant au sol avec force. sonnée, la blonde ne répliqua pas. Elle avait le visage couvert d'égratignures et les mains aussi. Sofia attrapa son amie par le bras pour l'empêcher d'attaquer encore et elle ne se débattit pas. Elle remis une mèche rebelle en place et s'éloigna rapidement pendant qu'un groupe d'élèves s'approchait d'Angelina.


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi marchait vite si bien que Sofya avait du mal à la suivre.

-Kenz' attend moi ! *la jeune fille, qui avait un accent italien, couru pour rattraper son amie et se mis devant elle pour l'empêcher d'avancer*  
-Non mais pour qui elle se prend elle ?! J'arrive pas à croire que des gens comme sa puissent exister, je vais lui faire ravaler sa fierté elle va rien comprendre !  
-Calme toi, tu va déjà avoir des problèmes alors n'aggrave pas encore la situation.  
-Ouais...

A ce moment, la sonnerie retentit et le stress de la brune réapparut. Elle grimaça en s'avançant vers l'estrade qui avait été installée pour l'occasion. C'était là que le principal allait répartir les élèves dans les classes. Quand tout le monde fut réuni, il entama un discours que Kensi n'écouta pas. Elle était absorbée par les feuilles qu'il tenait dans les mains. Sur une d'elle était inscrit son nom, celui de Sofya, celui d'Angelina... Elle pria intérieurement pour ne pas se retrouver dans la même classe qu'elle. Enfin il s'éclaircit la voix et commença la répartition. Tout se passa bien. A son grand soulagement, Angelina avait été placée dans la première classe et ils en était maintenant à la quatrième. Il appela Sofya... La jeune fille sourit tristement à Kensi avant de partir en direction du reste de sa classe. Le principal passa à la dernière classe dans laquelle la brune était forcément. Elle remarqua qu'un autre amie à elle, Adaline Davis était dans cette classe aussi et se précipita vers elle.

-Salut Kenz' !  
-Salut Adaline, sa va?  
-Ouais et toi?  
-Ouais ... Pas trop dégoutée de pas être avec Kelly?  
-Si trop... Et toi pas trop deg' pour Sofya...  
-Si... Heureusement que t'es là.  
-Et toi aussi parce que sinon...

Leur professeur principal arriva et il conduisis la classe dans une salle au troisième étage. Kensi et Adaline s'assirent au dernier rang, côté fenêtre. C'était la meilleure place : Le chauffage l'hiver et le vent l'été. Quand tout le monde eu trouvé une place, le prof dû demander le silence à cinq reprises avant de l'obtenir.

-Bien. Pour commencer, bonjours à tous, je suis votre professeur de mathématiques pour l'année. Je me suis présenté alors la moindre des choses est que vous fassiez autant donc, chacun votre tour, vous vous lèverez et vous direz votre nom, votre âge et si vous avez où non déjà redoublé ou sauté une classe. Si c'est le cas, vous devrez dire quelle classe. On commence par... Toi.

Il désigna un garçon au premier rang, blond, les cheveux en pagaille. Kensi ne voyait que sa vu qu'il était dos à elle mais déjà, elle le trouvait mignon.

-Tu te tourne vers la classe et tu te présente.  
-Alors, je m'appelle Martin Deeks mais je préfère Marty s'il-vous-plait. J'ai 15 ans et j'ai jamais redoublé.

Il fit un sourire radieux qui fit fondre la brune. Elle était absorbée par son sourire, et par ses yeux bleu magnifiques. Adaline le remarqua et éclata de rire mais assez discrètement pour que ne la remarque pas.

-Ferme la bouche tu vas gober des mouches.  
-Quoi? Pourquoi tu dis sa?  
-Ho arrête Kenz' t'es carrément obnubilée par lui.  
-Qui?  
-Marty bien sur. Avoue...  
-N'importe quoi ! Il est mignon mais ce n'est pas trop mon genre.  
-C'est sa ouais.  
-Mesdemoiselles, j'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas? *Lança soudain leur professeure en les regardant*  
-Désolé monsieur.  
-C'est à toi demoiselle, si tu avait écouté, tu le saurait.  
-Oui... Alors... *Elle se leva* Je m'appelle Kensi Blye, j'ai 15 ans et j'ai redoublé la 5°.  
-Bien. A coté...  
-Adaline Davis, 14 ans, jamais redoublé.  
-Bien. Suivant.

Sa continua comme sa jusqu'à se que tout le monde se soit présenté. Ensuite, distribua plusieurs papiers administratifs et expliqua le programme de Math de l'année. Sa lui pris deux heures. Deux heure que Kensi passa à fixer Marty. Bien sur qu'il était son genre, il l'était même carrément mais jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué devant son amie. La récréation arriva et elle se dépêcha de sortir dans la cour pour retrouver Sofya. Elle était assise sur un banc avec Duncan Greer, son chéri depuis deux ans.

-Kensi! Alors, ta classe, raconte !  
-Je suis avec Adaline donc sa va et il y un garçon, il s'appelle Marty Deeks enfin... Il s'appelle Martin mais il préfère Marty bref ! Il est trop beaaaaaau ! Blond les yeux bleu, les cheveux en pagaille, vraiment mignon. Et toi sa va?  
-Ouais sa va je suis avec Duncan et Andrew Parker donc c'est cool. Mais revenons en à se garçon, je veut que tu me le montre !  
-C'est lui là bas près de la cafétéria.  
-Mm, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal. On va le voire !  
-Hey doucement bébé tu m'oublis là ! Je veut pas que t'aye mater un autre gars.  
-T'en fait pas mon amour, c'est pour Kensi.  
-Sa veut dire quoi sa?  
-Que je suis sure que t'as eu le coup de foudre pour lui donc je vais faire en sorte qu'il l'ai aussi pour toi.  
-Non Sofya attend !

Mais s'était trop tard, la jeune fille courait déjà vers le beau blond...


	3. Chapter 3

Kensi la suivit en lui criant de ne pas aller le voire mais elle l'ignora. Deeks était en train de rire avec des garçons et quelques filles qui buvaient ses paroles. Sofya se plaça devant lui, et Kensi, derrière Sofya pour écouter discrètement mais le blond l'avait remarquée et la regardait en souriant.

-Salut, je m'appelle Sofya, je suis la meilleure amie de Kensi.  
-Salut, moi c'est Marty, ravi d'te rencontrer.  
-Moi aussi, alors... T'as une copine en se moment?

Kensi manqua de s'étouffer en entendant sa et Deeks resta hébété devant la question de la jeune fille.

-Waouh, tu va droit au but toi ! Non, j'ai pas de copine, pourquoi?  
-Ho comme sa... Bon je vais retourner voire Duncan, il est jaloux quand je reste avec d'autre mec que lui. Je vous laisse faire connaissance...

Elle fit un sourire diabolique à Kensi avant de s'éloigner. La brune sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, quand elle sentit le regard de Deeks sur elle. Elle le regarda et lui sourit nerveusement. Elle avait beau essayer de se contrôler, son sourire angélique lui ôtait tout ses moyens. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence gêné, Deeks pris la parole.

-Alors, c'est toi Kensi Blye, j'ai déjà entendu parler de toi.  
-Ha oui?  
-Ouais, il parait que tu t'es battue se matin...  
-Ha oui. C'est pas la première fois que je me bat avec cette fille, depuis qu'on est en 6° on se déteste. Le problème, c'est que depuis 4 ans, elle as toujours pas compris que je suis plus forte qu'elle.  
-*Il rit, se qui fit craquer Kensi* Ha vraiment? Tu fait un sport de combat?  
-De la boxe. Et puis, mon père est un marine alors des fois le week-end, il me montre des trucs.  
-Sérieux?! T'en as de la chance...  
-Et toi? Il fait quoi ton père?  
-Heu... Il... Il est... Heu... Pompier. Mo père est ...pompier...  
-Ho, c'est cool comme travail sa.  
-Ouais mais je veut surtout pas devenir comme lui.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Alors, à part sa, t'as des passions dans la vie?

Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question mais Kensi n'insista pas. Si il avait préféré changer de sujet, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison et elle respectait le fait qu'il ne veuille pas lui en parler. Ce garçon lui semblait vraiment plein de mystères...

-Et bien, j'adore courir, d'ailleurs, je vais courir sur la plage tout les samedi matin. Et j'aime la musique. Et toi?  
-Bah moi et mon meilleur ami, on fait du surf. On habite près de Vénice Beach alors on va surfer là-bas tout les jours après les cours.  
-Hum Hum... Moi je sais pas surfer alors...  
-Tu devrait venir avec nous un de ces jours, je t'apprendrais.  
-Avec plaisir !

La sonnerie retentit à se moment et les deux nouveaux amis allèrent se ranger en discutant et en riant. A la fin de la journée, Kensi et Deeks discutèrent devant le collège, si bien que Kensi manqua son bus.

-Ho non c'est pas vrai ! J'ai au moins une heure de route a pied pour aller jusqu'à chez moi !  
-Si tu veut, je te raccompagne. J'ai mon vélo, tu peut monter derrière moi et je te ramène, sa ira plus vite.  
-Ho merci, t'es un ange !

Ils sourirent et Deeks pris son vélo. Le trajet dura une demi-heure. Une demi heure de bonheur. Kensi était au comble de la joie, les cheveux dans le vent, elle riait aux éclats car Deeks n'arrêtait pas de lui raconter des blagues ou des anecdotes amusantes. Quand ils arrivèrent devant chez elle. Elle descendit du vélo et déposa un baiser timide sur la joue du blond avant de rentrer. Deeks sourit à se contact et repartit, le sourire au lèvres. Cette fille était incroyable; intelligente, drôle, belle, sublime, ravissante, hypnotisant, elle avait tout pour elle. Il devait avouer qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent et qu'il espérait au plus profond de lui, que s'était réciproque et qu'un jour, ils seraient plus que des amis...


	4. Chapter 4

Les jours passèrent, les semaines et les mois aussi. Kensi et Deeks avait créé des liens très fort au grand bonheur de Sofya qui prenait un malin plaisir à jouer les cupidon. Ils avaient créé une petite bande : Sofya, Duncan, Adaline, Kensi, Deeks et Ray. Ils passaient leurs journées ensembles mais les meilleures moment, c'était quand Deeks raccompagnait Kensi chez elle ou qu'ils allaient courir sur la plage tout les deux. Le blond était déjà venu chez Kensi, il avait mangé chez elle et le père de cette dernière semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Kensi quand à elle, n'était encore jamais allée chez Deeks. Elle ne savait même pas où il vivait. Le garçon évitait toujours ce sujet, ainsi que celui de son père. La brune trouvait sa bizarre mais elle n'insistait jamais. Un jour, alors que la bande sortait du collège en riant, Adaline lança:

-Hey, vous savez que Titanic sort ce soir au cinéma? On devrait aller le voir!  
-Titanic? Le film avec Léonardo DiCaprio? J'ai lu sur un magazine que sa serait le film du siècle ! Répondit Kensi toute excitée  
-Moi je suis partant. Acquiesça Deeks  
-Moi aussi. On ira à pied, c'est pas loin.  
-Ok alors ce soir à 21h30 devant le ciné. Conclu Sofya en s'éloignant déjà pour rentrer chez elle.  
-Ok. A se soir !

Chacun partit de son côté, et Deeks et Kensi prirent le vélo du blond pour rentrer. En arrivant chez la brune, Deeks demanda timidement.

-On pourrait se rejoindre un peu avant si tu veut...  
-Ouais sa serait super ! Accepta la jeune fille en souriant  
-Cool, alors à 20h30 sur la plage.  
-Sa marche. A tout à l'heure.  
-A tout à l'heure.

Il se sourirent et chacun partit de son côté. Le père de Kensi n'était pas encore rentré et elle profita d'être seule pour mettre la musique et chanter. Elle attrapa son téléphone et mis ~Summer Night~ de Rascal Flatts. Le son à fond, elle se rendit dans sa chambre en chantant à tu tête. Elle ouvrit en grand son placard et commença à chercher comment elle allait s'habiller se soir. Elle choisit un slim noir, un débardeur blanc cassé et un gilet gris perle. Satisfaite et impatiente, elle décida de faire ses devoirs pour être sure que son père la laisse aller voire le film. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle alla se préparer et elle prépara le dîner. A 20h, son père rentra et elle se jeta sur lui pour lui demander.

-Papa papa !  
-Oui Kensi?  
-Est-ce-que je peux aller au cinéma avec mes amis se soir? C'est la première de Titanic et on voudrait aller le voir. Je payerait ma place avec mon argent de poche, j'ai fait tout mes devoirs et je serais rentrée avant 23h.  
-Désolé Kensi, pas se soir. Je dois sortir avec des gars de l'unité donc tu reste à la maison.  
-Mais papa s'il te plaît !  
-Non princesse, on va dans un club loin d'ici, si il t'arrivais quelque chose, je pourrais pas être là.  
-Il n'arrivera rien ! Je vais être avec 5 personnes qu'est-ce-que tu veut qu'il nous arrive ? Et puis ils ont des parents eux aussi ! Kensi avait aussi la voix et commençait à s'énerve  
-J'ai dit non. Tu restera à la maison fin de la discussion !

Kensi le fusilla du regard et le père de la jeune fille partit en direction de la salle de bain. Il en sortit 10 minutes plus tard. La brune s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle était assise sur son lit, les joues mouillées de larme. Ce n'était pas réellement des larmes de peine, plus de dégoût et de colère. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son père la force à rester enfermée ici alors que tout ses amis allaient sortir. Et puis elle voulait voire Deeks... Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, il occupait toutes ses pensées... Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, son père frappa à la porte de sa chambre et passa sa tête dans entrebâillement

-Kensi, j'y vais princesse. Je rentrerait tard. J'ai vu que tu t'était préparée à dîner et couche toi tôt D'accord?

-*Il soupira* Bonne nuit ma princesse, je t'aime...

La porte se referma et Kensi murmura :

-Je te déteste...


	5. Chapter 5

Après le départ de son père, Kensi resta de longues minutes, assise sur son lit à réfléchir. Après tout, il l'avait dit lui même, il serait loin toute la soirée... Il allait rentrer très tard et elle, elle serait rentrée avant 23h... C'était jouable. Elle se leva, fonça à la salle de bain et se remaquilla. Elle mangea rapidement ce qu'elle s'était préparée et couru jusqu'à la plage où elle avait rendez-vous avec Deeks. Il était là, assis sur le sable à regarder la mer.

-Coucou ! Désolé du retard, j'ai eu un contretemps.  
-Coucou, c'est pas grave. Sa va?  
-Oui. Tu viens, les autres doivent déjà nous attendre !  
-Attend ! Je... Je voulais te parler c'est pour sa que je voulais qu'on se rejoigne avant...  
-Oh, Vas-y je t'écoute.  
-Heu... *Kensi le regardait en souriant* Rien... C'est pas important...  
-Ok. On y va?  
-Oui.

Ils se sourirent et se mirent en route. Deeks se maudit de s'être dégonflé. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, c'est pour sa qu'il lui avait donné rendez-vous là, pour tout lui avouer mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Ils arrivèrent devant le cinéma où toute la bande était déjà. En les voyant arriver ensembles, Sofya sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Oh, vous venez ensembles? Il y a quelque chose entre vous?  
-Quoi? Non !  
-Vous êtes sur?  
-Sofya, t'es parano.  
-Ouais Ouais...

Ils rirent et entrèrent dans le ciné. Ray et Deeks prirent les places pendant que les autres allaient chercher de quoi grignoter.

-Alors, tu lui as dit?  
-Nan j'ai pas eu le courage...  
-T'es sérieux là!? Marty, faut que tu lui dise ! Elle t'aime aussi sa se voit !  
-N'importe quoi! On ne peut pas "voire" si quelqu'un est amoureux !  
-Mais si! Ecoute, tu gâche ta chance en ayant peur de lui avouer. Réfléchis-y à deux fois avant de laisser tomber.  
-Ouais, je vais voir.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la salle de projection. Ils s'installèrent au dernier rang et Deeks pris soin s'assoir à coté de Kensi. Le film dura plus longtemps que la brune le pensait et se termina à 23h55 elle commença à paniquer. Et si son père était rentré? Elle allait se faire tuer.

-Bon les amis, c'était super mais si je me dépêche pas de rentrer, je peut dire adieu à la vie.  
-Waouh c'est vrai sa, j'avais pas vu l'heure. Je vais me faire tuer aussi ! Répondit Adaline  
-Bon bah à demain alors! Affirma Duncan en s'éloignant avec Sofya  
-A demain. Répondirent le reste du groupe

Kensi partit en courant et arriva chez elle dix minutes plus tard. Elle entra en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Personne. Il était déjà plus de minuit et son père n'était pas encore rentré... Elle sourit. Elle avait réussit son coups. Elle alla dans sa chambre, mis son pyjama et se coucha.  
Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par des coups frappés à la porte. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et se dit que son père allait surement ouvrir. Mais rien ne se passa. Au bout d'un moment, trouvant sa étrange que son père n'aye pas ouvrir, elle se leva et marcha rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre qui était vide. Il avait avoir trop bu et passé la nuit chez un ami. On refrappa à la porte. Elle courut à l'entrée et ouvrit. Devant elle se tenait deux hommes en costume de l'armée.

-Mlle Kensi Blye?  
-Heu... Oui...?  
-Je suis navré de vous annoncer que nous avons retrouvé le corps de votre père ce matin.


End file.
